


naruto si/oc drabbles

by Dottie07



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Writing, I'll add characters as they appear - Freeform, Self-Insert, This is just for shits and giggles, bruh this is just really bad, i won't be mad if you don't click on this haha, literally these are all of my old fanfic ideas from years ago, now i'm just posting them to show you how shitty they are lmao, references to other fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottie07/pseuds/Dottie07
Summary: basically this is just me spam posting my old fanfic ideas from when i didn't know how to write (i still don't). these are probably all gonna be waking up in the naruto universe of sorts. sit back and enjoy some bad writing haha.btw if i ever decide to continue one of these stories it's gonna be rewritten to hell
Kudos: 1





	1. my name is jyn. jyn erso.

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning i wrote these years ago with no writing experience just a kid who really loves naruto (these are so scrambled haha)

My name is Emma.

Emma Lilliana Pearson.

I am a huge fan of the Naruto and Boruto series. Even though Boruto is a fairly new series, I’m already attached to a few of the characters.

I’ve read the entire Naruto manga, watched the entire anime, watched all the movies, read all of the Boruto mangas that have come out so far, watched the Boruto movie, and I’ve read tons of fanfiction about both series.

So, yeah.

I’m a huge fan.

Tonight is Halloween.

This means I’m going trick-or-treating. I may be thirteen years old, but I’m a child at heart.

Tonight I’m going trick-or-treating with my best friend, Jamie. Jamie is like my twin. She is like my sister. And I love her so dearly. Whenever she’s in a relationship, I’m like an overprotective mother.

I threaten whoever she’s dating, and I keep close tabs on her.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

As I opened my eyes, I realized that I was in a forest.

What. The. Fuck.

I know for a fact that I went to sleep in my bed last night, not a fucking forest. 

Oh motherfucker! I’m still in my Jyn Erso costume! At least it’s warm.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

I ran up to a man who was selling dango.

“Excuse me sir, could you tell me where I am?”

“You’re in The Land of Waves, miss.”

The Land of Waves? What the hell? “Do you happen to have a map, by chance?”

“Uh, yes I do. You can keep it. I’ve already memorized it.” he said as he handed me the map.

“Thank you so much.” I said. I then ran off with the map in hand.

I found a wall and leaned on it, as I opened the map. The map showed the Elemental Nations on it. Like, the Elemental Nations from Naruto. My favorite anime of all time. Is this some sort of joke?

Then I turned my head and looked around at the town I was in. It sorta looked like The Land of Waves from Naruto. Wait, wait, I can’t just jump to conclusions. But seriously, if this isn’t a joke, there is only one thing that could prove where I am. 

The Great Naruto Bridge. 

I went into a shop that sold clothes, and I went up to the counter. A woman with blonde hair and green eyes was standing at the counter. When she noticed me, she smiled at me.

“Hello there, is there anything I can help you out with today?”

“Um, yes. I was wondering if there’s a bridge around here called The Great Naruto Bridge? Or if there’s a man named Tazuna around here?”

“Well, there’s no Great Naruto Bridge around here, but there is a man named Tazuna that’s constructing a bridge.”

Well, holy shit. It’s confirmed. I’m actually in Naruto. Why am I not freaking out so much about this?

“Could you tell me where he lives? I have to discuss something personal with him.”

Then, the nice lady gave me directions to Tazuna’s house. When I made it to Tazuna’s house, I realized it looked exactly like it did in the anime. As I approach the door, I feel nervous.

Should I even be doing this? Y’know what? Fuck it. I knock on the door. A very pretty lady with black, long, straight hair and brown eyes, answered the door. 

Holy fuck, it’s Tsunami. The same Tsunami who is Inari’s mom, Kaiza’s wife, and Tazuna’s daughter.

“Hi, can I help you?” she asked in a warm voice.

Uh, fuck. What do I say? “Uh, I’m looking for Tazuna.”

“Who are you? Who do you work for?” her voice turning cold.

Fuck no. I can’t tell her my name. I’m not even supposed to be in this world. I’ll just have to make up a name. I know people say their last names first and then their first name. Y’know what? I’ll go with Jyn Erso. I’m wearing the Jyn Erso costume anyway. “My name is Jyn. Erso Jyn.” 

Ha! Jyn Erso is actually one of my favorite all time female idols, even though she’s not real. Oh wait! I’m in Naruto, so for all I know, she’s real. Or right, I have to answer her other question. “And I don’t work for anyone.”

“I’ve never heard of you, but you can come inside.” she said.

“Uh, okay.” I said as I entered her house.

Once we got settled into her house I asked, “I don’t want to be rude, but does Tazuna live here?”

“Yes he does, why?”

“Well is he working on a bridge?”

“Yes, it’s his job.”

Okay, this is taking to long. Time to be blunt.

“Alright I’m going to be completely honest, is a man named Gato after Tazuna?”

She froze. “How did you know that?” she asked.

“I just do. Also, has he hired ninja?”

“Yes, he went to Konoha to hire some ninja, they should be coming here in a couple of days.”

“Thank you.” I said. “But, I must be on my way. Once again, thank you for answering all my questions. I promise that I won’t let anything happen to you and your family. And I never go back on my promises. It’s my nindo, my ninja way. Goodbye.” I said as I headed for the door.

Ha! I just quoted Naruto! Best day ever!

“Wait!” she called out. “Why do I get the feeling that I can trust you?” she asked. 

“Because you can.” I said as I left the house. Damn, I feel badass. I feel like I’m really embracing the badass of Jyn. It must just be the costume.

Well fuck. Now I know I’m at the very beginning of the Naruto series. Great. Just great. Y’know this is good. I know I want to change the story, and I have the power and knowledge to do so. So what should I do first? I know I definitely don’t want Haku and Zabuza to die.

Right now, I need to get some sleep. I found a place in an alleyway and decided to stay there for the night.

I hope I can prevent everyone who died from dying. I hope I can heal heal everyone who suffered. I hope I can prevent The Fourth Great Shinobi War. All I can do is hope.

Then, my eyelids fluttered and I fell asleep for the first time ever in the Naruto World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weird how all my stories end the first chapter with sleeping


	2. my name is jyn. jyn erso pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can see what i'm into at the time when i wrote this haha

I woke up to the sound of noise.

Noise of people moving around. I sat up and realized it was about midday and the streets were pretty crowded.

I’m actually not surprised that I’m not hungry. I’ve always neglected my body and needs, so I ended up not eating breakfast and other important meals most of the time.

Okay. I need a game plan. I would love to meet Team Seven and hang out with them, but I want to save Haku and Zabuza. 

Plan One:  
I go back to Tazuna’s house, wait for the gang to arrive, and tell them the entire truth.

Plan Two:  
I completely avoid the entire ordeal and head to Konoha and tell the entire truth to the Hokage.

Plan Three:  
I completely avoid the entire ordeal and head to Konoha, become a citizen, and never interfere with the storyline.

Plan Four:  
I leave The Land of Waves and become a citizen anywhere but Konoha, and never interfere with the storyline.

Plan Five:  
I track down Gato, beat the living shit out of him, head to Konoha, interfere with the storyline as a civilian, learn some cool jutsus, and leave again to make a band of Jinchuriki so that they don’t have to die.

Plan Six:  
Find and kill Danzo, Orochimaru, and Kabuto. 

Plan Seven:  
I try to find a way to get home. 

Plan Eight:  
I tell The Akatsuki the entire truth.

Plan Nine:  
I mess with the storyline so Haku and Zabuza don’t have to die, become a rogue ninja, screw up the rest of the storyline to my liking.

Okay...all my plans are laid out for me in my head. Yeah, I’m crossing out Plans One, Two, Three, Four, Eight, and Nine. So that leaves me with Plans Five, Six, and Seven.

To be perfectly honest, I might change my plans a bit or change them completely. Y’know what? I’ll go with Plan Five for now. I’m probably going to change it soon, but I’m going with it for now.

Alright. Now I just need to find Gato.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

TIME SKIP:

Once I had the white roses in hand, I headed to The Memorial Stone first. Surprisingly, there was no one there. When I reached the front of the stone, I crouched down, and laid four roses in front of the stone.

I smiled. I’m probably going to be here for a while.

“Um, I don’t really know what to say. Even though my grandma died, I never went to her grave and talked to her. That’s only because she was grinded up into ashes and then those same ashes were thrown into the sea. Although, I’m kinda glad that she wasn’t buried six feet underground. I know she wanted to be spread into the sea when she died. That was her wish, and I’m happy it was granted to her.” I sighed.

“Anyway, enough about me and my past. I just want to talk to the four of you.” I said. I know someone is probably watching me, so I’ll give them code names as I speak out loud. I mean, I would love to say their real names, but I probably seemed suspicious. I really want to say their names, but I can’t trust anybody. Anyone could be watching.

So, Minato will be Y, for being The Yellow Flash. Kushina will be R, for having beautiful red hair. Rin will be P, for the purple blocks on her cheeks. And lastly Obito will be G, for those orange goggles he used to wear. 

I know Obito isn’t dead, but I still want to pay my respects. Y’know, since he died in canon during The Fourth Great Shinobi War. His death still makes me sad to this day.

“So, I’ll start with you Y and R, since you’re like married and stuff. I just wanted to say, both of your deaths made me cry. You guys are heros in my book. I also don’t see you, R, as just Y’s wife. You have your own respectable title, and you deserve to own it either way, dead or alive. Y, I think you’re damn awesome. What’s still hilarious to this day, is the fact that you were one of the most feared shinobi in all the nations, but you were washing dishes while wearing a pink apron! It’s just so funny. You guys are my idols. Also, R, you have the most beautiful hair that I’ve ever seen in my life. I’m very jealous of your hair, not gonna lie. Also, I promise that I’ll visit you guys everyday, and if I can’t do that I will still talk to you guys everyday in my head. I also promise to protect your son with my life. And, I never go back on my promises. It’s my nindo, my ninja way, dattebayo! Ha! I was right! I really do have the gang’s habits. Well, I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow. This may sound like an end to a letter, but who cares, so lots of love, Jyn.” 

I smiled. I feel very calm. That’s a surprise. Next, I’ll talk to Rin.

“Okay P, it’s your turn to be talked too, by me of course. So first things first, I want you to know that your death caused a lot of pain. You made the rest of your team hurt inside, and that’s just what happens with death. I really wish you hadn’t died. You were so kind, and you seemed like a very genuine friend. I’m never going to say it was your fault that everything happened because you died, but in my heart, there’s still a spot that’s mad at you for dying. Especially in that situation. I mean when G jumped into the clearing, he saw you die by his best friend’s hands. I mean, who wouldn’t go psycho after seeing the one person you love the most in this world die by the hands of your very best friend? I can kinda see where some of G’s reasons for joining The Dark Side are justified. So...I really miss you a lot. I would have loved to get to know you. You’re about my age when you died, right? I’m pretty sure that I’m correct. But, yeah, just like I promised Y and R, I’ll visit you everyday, and if I can’t do that I will still talk to you everyday in my head. And just for you, P, I’ll try my absolute best to try to save G from the darkness. And just like I said to Y and R, I never go back on my promises. It’s my nindo, my ninja way, dattebasa! Seriously?! Again! Why the hell do I keep saying these damn verbal ticks?! Anyway, once again, this may sound like an end to a letter, but who cares, so lots of love, Jyn.” 

Time to talk to Obito! Even though he’s not dead…

“Alright, Hi G! I honestly have no idea what to say to you, so I’ll just tell you something that I heard once, and that I know live by. So here goes:

Death Doesn’t Discriminate (Minato in his Hokage coat)  
Between The Sinners And The Saints (Kushina smiling)  
It Takes (Jiraiya bleeding and smiling as he’s about to die)  
And It Takes (Itachi bleeding and smiling as he’s about to die)  
And It Takes (Neji bleeding and smiling as he’s about to die)   
But We Keep Living Anyway (Hinata in a fighting stance)  
We Rise (Kakashi)  
And We Fall (Sasuke looking stunned)  
And We Break (Sakura crying)  
And We Make Our Mistakes (Sai)  
And If There’s A Reason I’m Still Alive (Shikamaru)  
When Everyone Who Loves Me Has Died (Tsunade)  
I’m Willing Too… (Obito smiling)  
Wait For It (Naruto smiling)

So...That’s about it. Oh, and before I go, G, you didn’t deserve any of that suffering that happened to you. You are truly a kind person. And don’t worry. I’m coming to take you out of the darkness, no matter what. Please stay safe. And you are someone. You’re not a nobody. And you may not know me, but I know you! And now, you’re my fucking friend! And I won’t ever leave my friend to handle the darkness by themself. I’m here. I’ll make sure you’ll never be alone again! I promise I’ll help you! And just like I said to Y, R, and P, I never go back on my promises. It’s my nindo, my ninja way, dattebane! Jesus, motherfucker! I keep saying those fucking verbal ticks! Anyway, you just wait G! I’ll save you! And if it’s not me, it’ll be Y and R’s son. And I have a feeling that P will play a big part in it. But, yeah, just like I promised Y ,R, and P, I’ll visit you everyday, and if I can’t do that I will still talk to you everyday in my head. Anyway, for the millionth fucking time, this may sound like an end to a letter, but who cares, so lots of love, Jyn.”

I want to cry. I know all the pain Obito has to go through, and it’s so sad. After learning about Obito’s past, I don’t blame him for some of the acts he committed. I just feel very bad for him.

I stared at the two white roses left in my hand. Time to pay more respects. I’m going to head to Sakumo’s grave. Then to the place where Shisui committed suicide.

I left the training ground where The Memorial Stone was located, and walked through the main streets of Konoha. 

I reached the graveyard, and it looked really peaceful. 

I know where Sakumo’s grave is, because it showed it in the anime and manga. I made my way to the stone that was separated from all the others and placed a rose down. I’ll call Sakumo W, because he was The White Fang. 

“Um...Hi W! My name’s Jyn. Erso Jyn, to be exact. I want you to know that your son does forgive you. He misses you a lot. Of course, what’s really shitty to me, is the fact that when you die, everyone realizes that you weren’t a bad person. It fucking sucks, y’know? I promise that your son won’t die. He doesn’t deserve to die. I promise I won’t let him die. And just like I said to Y, R, P, and G, I never go back on my promises. It’s my nindo, my ninja way, dattebane! Oh. My. Fucking. God. Fuck this. I have a verbal tick, and now I need to learn to like it! Anyway W, just like I promised Y ,R, P, and G, I’ll visit you everyday, and if I can’t do that I will still talk to you everyday in my head. Anyway, for the almost last time for today, this may sound like an end to a letter, but who cares, so lots of love, Jyn.”

Time to head to The Naka River! Wherever the hell that is. Now, I’m going to search for that damn river until I can find it.

******************************************************************************************************************************

2 Hours Later:

“Finally!” I yelled in victory. I just found the motherfucking Naka River after two hours. Two whole fucking hours!

I made my way towards the cliff, and sat down at the edge. I dangled my feet over the cliff’s edge, and relaxed. This place could become my peaceful spot. It seems perfect.

Anyway, I need a code name when I talk to Shisui, so I’ll call him Trouble Twin #1. Itachi will be known as Trouble Twin #2. Time to start talking.

“Hello, Trouble Twin #1! You don’t know me, but I know you. I’m pretty sure I cried when you died. Y’know what dattebayo? You deserve to be a hero. You were so happy. I know we would have been good friends. Trouble Twin #2, misses you a lot, y’know? I hope you’re okay in the afterlife. You made me happy. I’ll save Trouble Twin #2 for you, okay? I promise I’ll save him. And just like I said to Y, R, P, G, and W, I never go back on my promises. It’s my nindo, my ninja way, dattebasa! Also, just like I promised Y ,R, P, and G, I’ll visit you everyday, and if I can’t do that I will still talk to you everyday in my head. Anyway, for the almost last time for today, this may sound like an end to a letter, but who cares, so lots of love, Jyn.” I said.

I then dropped the last rose into the river.

Drip.

What is that sound? 

Oh. Wait.

I lifted my hand up to my face.

I’m crying.

Why am I crying?

Because this entire world is fucked up.

And so many people had to die.

So many people had to suffer.

So many innocent people.

So many kind people.

They didn’t deserve any of this.

They deserved happiness.

In my old world, I still connected to the characters. But, they’re not characters anymore. They’re not in some anime anymore. They’re not in some manga anymore.

They’re real people now.

Maybe they’ve always been real people. I really have no fucking idea.

What I know for sure, is the fact that these people are real. They have suffered. They have killed. They have died on the inside. They have emotions. 

And they deserve so much better.

So I promise.

I, Emma Lilliana Pearson, promise to give everyone the life that they deserve. To kill all the people in the world to get them their happy ending. To never tell them my real name. To be no one. To be in the shadows. To go at all lengths to give them the life that they deserve. To put their safety before mine. To save all of them at all costs. To die for them. To fight for them. To never giving a damn about myself no matter if I’m getting tortured, killed, or dying. To protect them no matter what. 

And I don’t go back on my promises.

I don’t belong in this world. I never have. And I’m going to put their happiness before mine, even if that means I can never go home. If I can never see my family or friends again, I’ll do it for them.

I don’t care what happens to me.

If I die, I die. I’m not afraid of dying. My life doesn’t matter. No one in this world cares or loves me. 

So, I’m completely ready to throw my life away.

Maybe I can save all of them.

Maybe. Just maybe.

I’m going to fulfill my promise and never give up. I will never put my life before another. Especially, if it’s someone precious to me.

And if I’m near one of the chara-people who are precious to me, I’ll give them my last words. And maybe the future won’t be so awful.

Now that I’m in this world, maybe I can create a hopeful future.

Maybe I can save those who will die.

Maybe. Just maybe.

I think I should go to sleep. Honestly, I’m not hungry, I’m just tired. Since I have nowhere to go, I’ll just sleep here.

I turned around in my sitting position, and saw trees.

Beautiful trees. I’ll just fall asleep and sit on Lord Fourth’s stone head tomorrow.

Whoosh.

What is this feeling?

I think I know what this is.

It’s the feeling of paranoia.

The feeling of being watched.

I just need to sleep. I’m just so tired.

I curled up against a tree and fell asleep.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Omake: (3rd POV)

Hiruzen Sarutobi had received the report about the normal girl who didn’t have a traveling passport.

The too normal girl.

She, he still didn’t know how, managed to convince the guards to let her into the village. The report of the girl entering the village wasn’t much. When he opened the report, all he saw was:

At 4:53pm, a girl in somewhat strange clothing approached the village gates. She wore a gray scarf, that she draped over her head and shoulders, a plain gray long sleeved shirt, a brown leather jacket (she wore it on top of the gray shirt), a plain brown vest (she wore it on top of the jacket), plain black pants, a plain brown belt wrapped around one of her legs (not around waist), and plain brown combat boots.

When asked where she was born, she said that she was not born in any village, she said she travelled a lot and this was her first time visiting a Hidden Village. 

When asked what her purpose here was, she said she was visiting a friend.

When asked what friend she was visiting, she said that he was dead.

She had no traveling passport, but was permitted into the village.

Request to be watched.

“Tenzo.” he said. A man in an anbu mask and clothing appeared in front of him in a bowing position. 

“I want you to watch this girl. Here’s the report. Tell me if she does anything strange. Tell me who she talks too. Dismissed.”

With that, the masked man took the report of the girl and disappeared into the shadows.

3 Hours Later:

“Hokage-sama, I have the report on the girl you requested about.”

“Do tell.”

“When I first found her, she was exiting the Yamanaka flower shop with six white roses. She then proceeded to head to the Memorial Stone and lay four roses down and talk. She talked to four people and she gave them code names. Those code names were Y, R, P, and G. A noticeable thing she kept saying was that she would visit them everyday. With two roses left she headed off to the village graveyard and she walked up to Hatake Sakumo’s grave. She left a flower in front of his grave and talked to him. With one rose left, she headed to the Naka River, searching for it for two hours, when she found it she talked for a bit. After she finished talking, she dropped the last rose in the river. She then proceeded to fall asleep against a tree due to exhaustion.”

“Hm. This girl seems to be very interesting. Did you happen to catch her name?”

“She said that her name was Jyn. I never caught a last name.”

“Did she seem dangerous to you?”

“Not in any way, Hokage-sama.”

“Keep watching her. I want you to see if you can find out who she’s specifically talking to. Also, tell Kakashi to get to my office. Now.”

“Yes, Hokage-sama.” Tenzo said, as he disappeared into the shadows.

Tenzo reappeared at Kakashi’s apartment window. “Kakashi senpai, it’s me.” he called out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all for my jyn erso story. *yeet* i do have to admit the ending is a cool cliffhanger, even though most of the chapter was cringe


	3. praying for peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo next story

I saw her.

Alex. Alex. Alex.

My best friend.

And she was about to get stabbed.

Protect. Protect. Protect. That was the only thing going through my mind.

Protect. Protect. Protect.

Everything seemed in slow motion. My heart was pounding. I wasn’t thinking. I ran. I jumped in front of her. I was facing Alex as a knife was plunged into my back.

I spit out blood onto Alex’s face. I could hear the men behind me say, “Oh shit. We stabbed the wrong person.” Then, I heard the sirens. “Oh fuck. We’ve got to run man!” I turned around to see three men sprinting away.

“Lily!” I turned back to see Alex saying my name and blood all over her clothes. Whose blood was that? I turned my head down to look at my stomach, to see the blade of the knife sticking out of my stomach.

Oh. The blood on Alex was my blood. 

The next thing I know, I fell to the ground, landing into Alex’s arms. 

“You dumb bitch! You shouldn’t have saved me! You’re such a baka!” she screamed at me through her tears.

“You jerk. I will always save you. You should know that by now.” I said weakly. I could feel blood pouring out of my mouth, but I didn’t care. “Why in hell did you save me Lily no danna?” she asked.

“Because you’re my best friend, brat. And I love you.”

“Goddamit, Lily! I love you too! But, you had to be selfless, and save me! You should have let me get stabbed!”

Slap!

I had somehow had enough strength to slap her. 

“You listen to me, and you listen to me good.” I sneered. “I will never, and I mean never put my personal safety before yours. I don’t give a damn if I’m being selfless, but I would do anything for you. If I die, I want you to stay safe. I want you to be happy. I don’t want you to mourn over me, and I never, and I mean never want you to kill yourself over me. I can’t bear the thought of you being dead.”

Alex stared at me in shock. “Lily, please don’t leave me.” “I won’t. I promise. And you know that I never go back on my word.” 

“Please don’t die.” she whispered. “Alex. If I die, I swear to God that I will find some way back to you. I will never stop looking for you. I will make myself known to you, if I’m in the form of a ghost, a spirit, a reincarnation, or even through a dream. I promise that I’ll always be here.”

“You promise?” “I promise.”

My eyes then started to close. I knew I had to get some last words out to her.

“Alex. You may be stuck in darkness, but I assure there will be a way out of darkness. There will always be light in the darkness. No matter how small the light is, it will always be there. There is always hope. And always remember that we are bound together by the Red String of Fate. We will always be bound together by the string regardless of the time, place, or circumstance. The string may stretch or tangle, but it will never break. You are my best friend. You’re like a sister to me. You changed my life. You saved me from the darkness. You saved me from myself. No matter what you decide to do from now on...I will love you forever.” I smiled at her. 

I felt as though it had been weird to say an Itachi quote as my final words. But, I guess it really didn’t matter. My eyes closed, and the last thing I heard was Alex screaming, “Lily! Don’t go!” I felt myself being enveloped by darkness, but the smile on my face never faded. 

I remember a quote from my favorite anime of all time, Naruto. The quote was said by one of my favorite characters of all time, Itachi Uchiha. He had said:  
“We don’t know what kind of people we truly are until the moment before our deaths. As death comes to embrace you, you will realize what you are. That is what death is, don’t you think?”

I know that I was dead or either very close to dying, but I still did not know what I was. Was I a kind person? Or was I my normal sarcastic, snarky, rude, funny, bitchy self. I had no clue.

I just kept thinking of a bunch of other quotes from the show Naruto. It was strange. One show had changed my entire life. It changed my perspectives on peace and war. It taught me about my friends, peace, war, and so many other things. But, the most important thing the show has ever taught me was to never give up!

I then heard a muffled noise. “Wait what? Am I alive?” I thought. Before I could register what was happening, I was blinded by light.

I started to scream.

“What the fuck is happening to me?! Why is it so damn bright? Someone please help me!” I screamed. I started to cry because it was so bright.

Then, my eyes started to adjust to the light. The first thing I saw were doctors looming over me. One of them had a towel and was cleaning me.

“Wait. WTF? Why are they cleaning me?” I thought. Then, someone picked me up.

Then it hit me like a bunch of bricks. I was a fucking baby! What the hell?

“Damn. I guess I really was reincarnated. But, that means I would be able to see Alex again! Now, I’m excited.” I thought.

The nurse that held me said quietly to me, “I’m so sorry sweetie. You don’t have any family. The good thing was that your mother named you just before she died.” I was shocked. I had killed my new mother at childbirth. I really didn’t mean too. “Your mother named you Kanna.” Kanna. That was one of my favorite character’s name from the anime Inuyasha.

Kanna was very quiet, but she was very smart. I personally thought that she was beautiful. She had white skin, white hair, black eyes, and she only wore the color white. She worked for the villain, but when she died, she helped the hero. She had no emotions, but just before she had died, she had emotions. She had never wanted to die. But, she did.

The nurse placed me down in one of those baby beds. Because of my name, was I Japanese? In my past life, I was half Japanese, so I took it upon myself to learn how to speak, read, and write Japanese. Or maybe I was American, and my parents just like Japanese names. 

I don’t know. I know that I had immediately wanted to find Alex as soon as possible. I also wanted to be a very smart student in school. I had been 25 when I died. I was a detective. I know, who would want to work for the police. Well, I did. I had heard all the news stories about racist and sexist cops, so I wanted to change that.

I had also studied a lot about medicine because besides a cop, I wanted to either be an ER doctor or a psychologist. I had actually worked at the LAPD. I had always been amazing in athletics. I had also wanted to be a professional soccer player, dancer, and ice skater. But, as I got older, I knew there was no way I could be a professional in any of those jobs. I had never had enough training. Well, soccer maybe. 

I had started soccer when I was three, and I played all the way through college. And I was good. Like, really good. Every year, no matter what team I was on, I had always scored the most goals out of all my teammates. Why not be a soccer player?

Well, I had wanted to save lives more than wanted to score goals.

I then remember what the nurse said to me. I was an orphan. No uncles, cousins, aunts, grandparents, siblings, and no parents. This sucked. 

I had killed my new mother and I had no idea what had happened to my other new family members.

I decided that if I kept thinking about my dead new family, that I wouldn’t get any sleep tonight. I hadn’t even known these people, but they were dead. All of them.

I could feel myself getting tired quickly. I would think more about my future after some much needed sleep. My eyes closed, and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm pretty stressed out in real life right now so posting my cringey fanfics from years ago is honestly kinda relaxing :)


	4. praying for peace pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looking back, 2-3 chapters is 10-12 google doc pages. that's crazy

I woke up to something warm and bright.

Oh wait. It’s sunshine!

Why am I so excited by sunlight? I have no clue. I raised my arm up to rub my eyes, and then I saw how short my arm was.

Oh wait. I’m a baby.

I realized that the first thing that I have to do is to find out where I was. Was I in America? Japan? Europe? Africa? Canada? I didn’t know, but I was going to find out.

Since I wouldn’t be able to walk for God knows how long, I settled for the next best thing. I looked towards the window. But you know what sucks? I couldn’t see anything except for trees because I was too damn short!

I had remembered being pretty short for my age in my past life, but this majorly sucked. Like big time.

I know that I would have to reach that window if it was the last thing I do! Or wait, this is my second life. So who knows how many times I could be reborn or reincarnated.

Speaking of being reborn/reincarnated, I have no idea if I was reborn or reincarnated. I don’t even know what I look like! 

Hello! Someone give me a mirror! I need to know what the hell I look like!

Alright, I need to make a plan. 

First off, what year is it? And, where the hell am I? Once I get those two questions answered, then I can really figure out a plan. Wait! Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck! If I wasn’t born in America or Japan, I’m going to have to learn a whole new language! 

I did speak French through middle school, but I don’t remember much. Okay, hold up! This is too much thinking for me! I need to learn how to walk as soon as possible.

I immediately started to shake my legs and arms. I couldn’t even lift my head yet!

This sucked.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Time Skip: One Week Later

So far, a nurse has just been coming into the room to feed me and change me.

I’ve been moving around a lot in my bed, so I have achieved sitting up. I should be in the Guinness Book of World Records. I mean come on, what baby has ever been able to sit up on their own in a week. That’s pretty damn good, if you ask me.

I’ve only practiced moving around when there are no nurses in the room. I mean come on, they would freak out if they saw me sitting up on my own.

Today, I’m going to try to stand up for the first time ever. Well, in this lifetime anyway.

First, I sat up. This was the easy part. I grabbed the bars of the baby bed,-

Oh wait! It’s a crib! That’s what it’s called! That makes a lot more sense! Well, I feel stupid. Anyway, back to what I was doing…

I grabbed the bars of the crib, and used all the tiny muscles I had to pull myself up, and I did it! I am so proud! I’m standing! This is the best day eve-

“Oh my god!” I turned my head to see a nurse at the doorway looking as though she was going to faint. Uh oh. She is seeing me standing up. How much did she see?

“Doctor come here!” the nurse screamed. Oh great a doctor. Just another person to ruin my plans to see the outside world.  
A man in a white coat can running into the room, and gasped when he saw me.

He ran over to me, picked me up and ran through a few hallways to an infirmary room. Okay. I think they’re taking the whole “a baby is standing on her own two feet only one week after birth” a little too far.

The doctor placed me on a bed and shouted, “Dr. Reizo get over here!” What?! More people! I don’t want more people knowing that I’m already able to stand up! Jesus Christ, can’t I get a break after the whole “being reborn” thing!

Another man in a white coat ran over to the bed, but he looked really strange. He had these really big eyes that didn’t have pupils and were a purple and white-ish color.

Wait a second. Doesn’t Hinata and Neji from Naruto have those exact same eyes? Holy shit. Hinata and Neji do have those exact same eyes. Wait, wait, wait.

Does this mean I’ve been born into the Naruto World?

Wait Lily. Don’t jump to conclusions. But the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. The doctor’s eyes, the Japanese name, and - Oh oops. I have only two reasons. Now, I’m even more motivated to see the outside world.

I mean, if this doctor is apart of the Hyuga Clan, then that would mean I’m in Konoha! This is super exciting! The only way I could confirm being in the Naruto World is if I see the stone faces.

I mean, all of the Hokages are up there! Wait, but if I’m in the Naruto World, I can’t see Alex. But, I just need to see her. I need to make sure that she’s safe.

Oh shit! I need to hear what the doctors are saying about me! I can gather information!

“I saw her with my own two eyes, Reizo.” “Alright, alright, I’ll have a look.” The Dr. Reizo dude turned towards me and said, “Byakugan!” Veins immediately appeared next to his eyes.

Oh my fucking god. I really am in the Naruto World. Well, I’m screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think newborns can stand...hmmmmm...maybe i should have done some more research :P :)


	5. praying for peace pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil bebe

I am feeling overwhelmed. Okay, more than overwhelmed. 

I’m freaking the fuck out.

I mean should I change the plot or no? It’s good I’m in Konoha, because this is the place where stuff happens the most. But, first things first. I need to find out where I am in the series.

All of my decisions depend on where I am. Seriously, they all do. Oh wait! I need to stop thinking and see what’s happening!

“She looks perfectly fine except for the fact that she seems to have more spiritual chakra than normal.” 

Awwww….Fuck. This means they’re going to pay more attention to me.

Just great. I just need more attention.

I’m joking. Obviously…

“Reizo, what do you want to do?”

“Nothing right now. She seems to be fine besides her spiritual chakra, and that alone is extremely rare, but she will still be able to become a kunoichi if she wants too. Just keep an eye on her. She could be possibly abnormal or be a prodigy.”

“Alright. Do you want me to keep you updated on her?”

“Yes. This child interests me.”

Oh great. This dumbass is interested in me. So they’re going to watch me like a bunch of hawks and come up with a conclusion to see if I’m a prodigy or an abnormal child.

Great. Just great.

Y’know what?

I’m going to show them how much of a prodigy I can be.

I’m going to sneak out of the hospital.

It’s going to be really hard, from without getting caught to getting the whole walking thing.

I’ve snuck past people a bunch of times in my old life.

And, I’ve walked a ton in my last life.

I worked out, stretched, jogged, and sprinted everyday in my last life.  
I mean, how hard can it be?

***********************************************************************************************

1 month later:

I lied.

I still haven’t snuck out of the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the abrupt ending on this one-that's how far i got anyway cheers!!!

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me!!! let's be friends :)  
> (aka just insult my old writing haha)


End file.
